There is a wide variety of information related to vehicles on the road today that is available via a variety of communication channels or sources. In particular, a lot of the information is related to the care, maintenance, and service of vehicles. For example, the information may include recall notices, service bulletins, service or maintenance schedules, vehicle health reports, and general vehicle usage data. The information is important, if not necessary, for vehicle owners to assess in order to ensure proper care and service of their vehicles and to thus avoid unnecessary breakdowns and financial commitments.
However, the channels that vehicle owners use to access some of this information prove time consuming and burdensome for the vehicle owners. For example, to determine and assess certain vehicle information, vehicle owners have to explicitly access various sources such as government or automobile manufacturer websites. Further, vehicle owners may have to rely on physical mailings from automobile manufacturers that notify of recalls, which may or may not apply to the vehicle owner's current vehicle. As an additional example, vehicle owners may have to manually keep track of certain service appointments and maintenance schedules, such as those associated with oil changes, brake repair, and the like.
The present embodiments may, inter alia, alleviate these burdensome, time consuming, inefficient, and ineffective channels, and/or alleviate other drawbacks.